People often decorate their homes or businesses to create a festival atmosphere to celebrate holidays. Decorations are particularly prevalent near Christmas. A variety of lights or ornaments are available as decorations, such as the well-known strings of Christmas lights, many of which now use light emitting diodes (LEDs). However, it takes a significant amount of time to mount and dismount such strings of lights. Further, occasional poor electrical connections along the string can lead to failure to emit light. Thus, in recent years, traditional LED light strings have been gradually replaced by LED and laser projection devices.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the construction of a conventional laser projection device 10. The laser projection device 10 is disposed with light sources 11, 12 to project light beams of different colors to a light transmitting mirror 13. The light beams are projected to a first lens 14. The light passes through the first lens 14 and the second lens 15 to produce a light effect by projection. The laser projection device 10 is configured with a motor 18 that turns the second lens 15 using a turntable 17 and a drive 16 to make the projected light image move and create the visual effect of mobile images.
The architecture of the traditional laser projection device 10 has dominated the market and has remained unchanged for years. Regardless of the visual effect rendered by this architecture, it still has many deficiencies. For example, the image projected by the traditional laser projection device 10 is a single fixed image. Driving the motor 18 moves the projected image on the display surface, but does not change the image itself. Therefore, there is a need for an improved laser projection device for use when decorating for holidays or other occasions.